Family Matters
by Dark Posessed
Summary: When the rangers are in trouble, back up arrives in the way they least expect. M/M relationships, mentions of depression and some course language, rated t for safty.


**As a present to all my fans I have decided to start a new story, I will be continuing the diary but this story is in no way connected to it, as always i do not own anything apart from my own characters.**

"Is it just me or has everything been kind of boring lately?" Emily said as as she sat on the lounge.

"Maybe we should train" Kevin said looking up from his book.

"I could cook something for us" Mia said with a smile.

"NO! I mean, nah not really hungry, but Emily is right, we need to do something before the two love birds start their afternoon 'training'" Antonio said.

"You're just jealous that I'm the one who is 'training' with Mike and not you" Jayden said with a smile.

"Where's Mike?" Kevin asked a little shocked, ever since they started going out they were inseparable.

"He's vomiting, must of got the flu" Jayden said sitting next Emily.

"I'm fine, just a little upset stomach" Mike said softly.

"Now you really are the green ranger, in more ways than one" Emily said with a smile before the Gap Sensor went off.

"Everyone, there is a nighlock attack at the construction site near the bakery, hurry" Mentor Ji said before the six rangers raced to the construction site.  
_

"Try to run and you will see there is no one who can defeat me" a monster covered in tentacles said as he shot energy blasts from his hands.

"Hey nighlock mind if we give it a shot?" Jayden said in red ranger mode standing on top of a hill.

"Oh stupid rangers with helmets on your head, very soon I'll make you all dead" the nighlock said as he blasted the hill and sent them flying.

They landed with a thud on the ground before quickly getting up and bringing out their swords "you got lucky before Nighlock but you won't be so lucky now" Mike said as he charged at the monster. The monster just stepped to the side and Mike ran straight past him.

"Your dim witted friend thinks he is tough, let's see how he likes it when I get rough" the nighlock said before grabbing hold of Mike and throwing him into the air and shooting energy bolts at him.

"Mike!" Jayden yelled as the bolts hit the green ranger before he crashed to the ground. There was a green flash and Mike turned back into human mode clutching his waist. "You'll pay for that nighlock" Jayden said getting into his fighting pose followed by the rest of the team.

"I understand you want to play five against one, but my little friends want to have some fun" the nighlock said before a bunch of gaps opened and mougars came out.

"Come on guys we can do this" Jayden said as he attacked the mougars next to him. The others followed suit and soon they were all fighting whilst trying to get to Mike.

"So you want to be near you little love, well why don't I give you a little shove" the nighlock said as he shot blasts at Jayden making him go flying and land next to Mike.

"Are you ok?" Jayden said gingerly touching Mike's shoulder. All he got was a nod before he heard Emily yell and turned to see that she and Mia were both blasted and landed a few feet away from him and turned back into themselves. "You girls ok?" Jayden asked crawling over to check on them.

"I don't think we're going to be able to win this one" Emily said through gritted teeth. A few seconds later Antonio and Kevin landed right next to them moaning in pain.

"Now I am filled with total glee, there is no way you six can defeat me" the nighlock said as it and the mougars closed in around them.

"Maybe not but what about seven" a female voice said before there was a flash of gold and a few mougars went down and in their place stood a gold ranger.

"Or eight" another voice said and as a few more mougars went down a blue ranger stood were the mougars were.

"Or nine" said another voice as more mougars fell and a pink ranger appeared.

"Or ten" a male voice said as a yellow ranger appeared.

"Or eleven" a voice said as a green ranger landed in front of the rangers on the ground.

"Or twelve" another female voce said as a red ranger appeared.

"Or maybe even thirteen" a male voice said and a silver ranger stood in front of the nighlock.

All of a sudden the nighlock started to turn grey and cracks started to form all over him. "Looks like I'm starting to crack, but don't you worry because I will be back" the nighlock said before disappearing through a gap.

The new rangers stood there for a few seconds before turning to check on the other rangers. "Are you guys ok?" the yellow ranger said poking them.

"Kyle, what is that going to do?" The blue ranger said slapping him in the back of the helmet.

"Your symbols are the same as ours" Antonio said looking at the rangers before he fainted.

"We should get these guys home" the gold ranger said before picking up Antonio and putting him over her shoulder and dashing away. The other rangers did the same and carried the fallen rangers back to the dojo.  
_

**Well, here is chapter one, who are these new rangers? Why do they have the same symbols? Hopefully these questions will be answered in the next chapter, just wait and see.**

**~Dark Possessed~**


End file.
